powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullet Projection
The power to fire bullets of energy/matter from one's own body. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Capabilities The user can fire bullets of energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) from their own body as opposed to a firearm. Applications * Impale * Energy Generation/Matter Creation Variations * Arrow Generation * Coin Bullet Projection * Death-Force Bullet Projection * Dimensional Bullet Projection * Elemental Bullet Projection * Energy Bullet Projection ** Kinetic Bullet Projection * Explosive Bullet Projection * Life-Force Bullet Projection * Lunar Bullet Projection * Magic Bullet Projection * Nature Bullet Projection * Organic Bullet Projection * Planetary Bullet Projection * Psychic Bullet Projection * Quantum Bullet Projection * Solar Bullet Projection * Spatial Bullet Projection * Stellar Bullet Projection * Technology Bullet Projection * Time Bullet Projection * Vibration Bullet Projection Associations * Attack Powers * Bullet Generation * Bullet Propulsion * Elemental Attacks * Energy Attacks * Enhanced Accuracy * Gun Protrusion * Energy Beam Emission * Magnetic Projectile * Missile Generation * Nail Manipulation * Needle Projection * Projectile Body * Projectile Enhancement * Reflective Attacks * Scatter Shot Limitations * May be limited to the number of energy levels/ammunition, unless the user has infinite power/bullets. * Bullets' small size may cause insignificant damage, depending on energy input. * Bulletproof Durability is the perfect counter. Known Users Gallery File:Tao_Gun_Bullet.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) firing a gigantically destructive bullet of ki from his Tao Gun.... File:Train_firing_Orichalcum_bullet.png|...and firing an Orichalcum bullet out of Hades, which is capable of destroying any material on Earth. File:Durham_Glaster_Shot.jpg|Durham Glaster (Black Cat) using his Shot ability to channel his ki through a gun barrel to shoot virtually limitless amounts of ki bullets that he can vary in size and destructive potential. File:Bala.gif|Yammy Llargo (Bleach) using Bala to fire off bullets of spiritual energy from his fists. File:Una tirotear.jpg|Aisslinger Wernarr (Bleach) rapidly firing blasts of spiritual energy from each of his fingertips. File:Índice-0.jpg|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) launching his claws as projectiles. Starrk's Cero Shots.gif|Coyote Starrk (Bleach) firing spiritual energy in the form of Ceros... File:Cero_Metralleta.gif|...and using his Cero Metralleta to fire a barrage of spiritual energy. File:Misil Diente.png|Ggio (Bleach) can throw the "Fangs" of his mask to great speed against his opponent. File:Sternritter_Blue_Flame_Bullets.png|Robert Accutrone (Bleach) generates bullets of condensed spiritual particles that ignites into blue flames. File:Gikon_Jūrinjū.png|Nemu Kurotsuchi (Bleach) using Konpaku Sessaku to split off 6% of her soul to fire off the Gikon Jūrinjū, a devastating projectile. File:Level_4_Akuma's_Gatling_Gun_Arms.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-man) turning its arms into Gatling guns that fires deadly Dark Matter blood bullets. File:Vritramon_collectors_card.jpg|BurningGreymon (Digimon Frontier) fires solar heat-wave energy bullets from his Rudori Tarpana. Vegeta's Bang.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) using his Bang! technique. File:Scattering_Bullet.jpg|Kuririn (Dragon Ball Z) breaking apart a ki blast into multiple Scattering Bullets. File:Pikkon_Bullet.png|Pikkon (Dragon Ball Z) shooting generic energy bullets out of his ki. File:Episode_117_-_Hades'_Bullet_Magic.gif|Master Hades (Fairy Tail) shooting bullets of magical energy. File:Pearl's_ability.jpg|Pearl (Heroes) can destroy objects by firing "invisible bullets" via the traditional hand gun gesture. File:Wind_Release_Drilling_Air_Bullet.png|Shukaku (Naruto) using Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet to produce a gigantic compressed air bullet capable of leveling an entire forest, and can even rapid fire. File:Vacuum_Sphere.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) blowing out Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, bullets of air capable of piercing through flesh with ease. Gengetsu Hōzuki's Water Gun Technique.gif|Gengetsu Hōzuki/Second Mizukage (Naruto) using his clan's Water Gun Technique to fire a compressed water bullet that can pierce through a sand clone. File:Kimimaro (Naruto) Teshi_Sendan.gif|Kimimaro (Naruto) using Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets to fire off his fingertip bones as drilling bullets. File:Yasaka_no_Magatama.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) using Yasaka no Magatama to fire off very destructive bullets of chakra. File:Sasuke_Uchiha_(Naruto)_Inferno_Style_Yasaka_Magatama_Beads.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Inferno Style: Yasaka Beads/Blaze Release: Yasaka no Magatama to fire off very destructive bullets of black fire. File:Breeze_Breath_Bomb.png|Mr. 5 (One Piece) firing Breeze Breath Bomb, explosive air bullets produced from his breath. File:Ace__Fire_Gun.gif|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) firing off his Fire Gun, bullets of fire. File:Franky_Gun.jpg|Franky (One Piece) shooting Beans Left, regular bullets, from his wrist. File:Kizaru_Yasakani_no_Magatama.gif|Kizaru (One Piece) firing his Yasakani no Magatama, a barrage of destructive photon bullets. Doflamingo's String Bullet.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo's (One Piece) Tamaito. Law's Injection Shot.gif|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) using Injection Shot to fire a spatial bullet at Doflamingo from a distance, bypassing physical defenses Yusuke's Spirit Gun.GIF|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) channeling his Spirit Energy into his index finger to project his trusty Spirit Gun. File:Younger_Toguro's_Finger_Bullet.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) using his Finger Flip Bullet attack, projecting bullets of air with but a flick of the thumb. File:Shinobu's_Energy_Gun.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) switching to his Kazuya personality, who pulls out an Energy Gun. File:Nail Missiles.png|The Panther King (Inuyasha) TK Bullet by Hiro.gif|Hiro Shishigami (Inuyashiki) firing an invisible bullet of telekinetic energy. File:Reisen_Udongein_Inaba_Touhou.gif|Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou Project) Franklin's Bullets (Hunter x Hunter).gif|Franklin's (Hunter x Hunter) Nen bullets. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries